Asities
Asities are a small sized Clan of Birdfolk who live within the city of Amaroth. They are unusual among Birdfolk as they eschew traditional religious beliefs in favour of following the human god Hesta. High Flying City Dwellers The paved streets of Amaroth teem with creatures from all walks of life - but in the skies above, it's the Asities that rule supreme. Commonly dressed in the white and gold tabard of their god Hesta, Asities are ubiquitous across the city and a common part of any religious or royal retinue. The roofs and eaves of the buildings of the city were specifically designed to be used by the Asities, and are honeycombed with small passageways and rooms devoted entirely to the Birdfolk. As the city has expanded, the Asities have begun to build upwards as well, leading to teetering wooden platforms growing out of existing stone structures. Within this city-on-a-city, Asities have their own close knit society that is fiercely insular, shunning other races and even other Clans of Birdfolk. They value hard work, devotion to Hesta, and a dogged observance of all of the laws of Amaroth. It's no wonder then that young adult Asities are often found hiding out in the taverns of the main city, taking a break from their elders constant henpecking. The Asities are Hesta's most devoted servants and using their aerial advantage they fanatically enforce the law that there is to be no worship of any other gods within the walls of Amaroth. They lead and officiate hundreds of religious ceremonies across the city, and an elite troop guard the halls of the Laughing Prince himself. Not following Hestan religion is not only illegal but downright dangerous for an Asity, as they will often make a violent example of any non-believers. Which doesn't mean that there aren't rumours of an underground network of Asities who still follow the old ways of Melodinity. Asities are also on the front lines of maintaining the city and keeping it safe from the jungle beyond. Blessed by Hesta with repairing and repelling magics, Asities are a common sight on the walls of the city and are often the first to call to the guards about incoming travellers or dangers. Historic Allies of God The stories say that when the Roth humans came to settle in the jungle 600 years ago, their priests came across a small clearing in the trees that was filled with bright blue flowers. Relieved to find a safe haven after months of perilous travel, the Roth immediately set up camp only to be attacked by the Asities, the creators and keepers of the flower grove. In the middle of the pitched battle, the chief cleric of the Roth received a vision from Hesta, their god. The cleric ordered the other humans to lay down their weapons, and went alone to talk with the Asities. She promised that if the Birdfolk allowed the humans to share their grove, they would be protected by the might of Hesta and from this day forwards, there would always be enough defenders and enough blue flowers for the people of the Asity Clan. The Asities agreed, and have been a central part of Amaroth ever since. Tenders of the Flowers Unlike many Birdfolk, Asities have an entirely nectar based diet and cannot eat anything else. In keeping with the vow that Hesta made when the city was founded, every flat roof in Amaroth is covered in flowers to help ensure that the Birdfolk will never go hungry. It is a communal duty for the Asities to tend to these gardens and collect the nectar, which they then store in huge ceramic jars and dispense to any individuals who need it - in exchange for a prayer or two of course. Tending to the precarious rooftop gardens is considered an act of worship in and of itself, and can be attempted by any follower of Hesta - although those without wings and weighing more than 30 pounds should be aware that this is easier said than done. Asities as Player Characters Ability Score: Dex +2, Wis +1 Speed: 25’ walking, 30’ flying Size: Small 2-3’ Weight: 20 - 30 pounds Blessings of Hesta: All Asities can cast the cantrip Mending at will, to preserve the city of Amaroth and fight the encroaching forest. In addition, once per long rest Asities can sing a prayer to Hesta to turn beasts and plants as the Cleric ability ‘Turn Undead’. Each beast or plant within 30 feet that can see the Asity must make a Wisdom saving throw vs the Asity’s Wisdom modifier + Proficiency Bonus + 8. On a failed save creatures are turned for 1 minute. Diet: Asities exclusively drink/eat nectar. Languages: Pidjin, Roth, Avian Category:Races